super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Songs
This is a list of all songs in Super Smash Bros. Extreme (bar the menu themes) and the stages that they appear on. Italics indicate a new remix. Bold means the song is unlockable. Unlockable stages do not have unlockable songs, with the exception of Kuken Island. Super Mushroom Kingdom * Super Mario Medley * Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. * Ground Theme / Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros. * Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros. * Mushroomy Kingdom * Super Mario Bros. Medley * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley * Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 * Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) * Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) Ver. 2 * Underground Theme - Super Mario Land * Ground Theme - Super Mario World * Super Mario World Medley * Main Theme - New Super Mario Bros. * Ground Theme - New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme - New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Ground Theme - New Super Mario Bros. U * Title Theme - Super Mario Maker Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion Theme *Luigi's Mansion Series Medley *Luigi's Mansion Medley *On the Hunt - Gloomy Manor Ver. (Luigi's Mansion 2) *Chill (Dr. Mario) *'Chill (Dr. Mario) Ver. 2' *'Mario Paint Medley' *'Tetris: Type A' Princess Peach's Castle * Staff Roll (Super Mario 64) * Peach's Castle * Dr. Mario * Rainbow Cruise * Slide * Main Theme (Super Mario 64) * Main Theme (Super Mario 64) Ver. 2 * Fossil Falls * New Donk City * Jump Up, Super Star! * Steam Gardens * Underground Moon Caverns * Break Free (Lead the Way) * Ground Theme (Band Performance) * Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros) * Title Theme / Ending Theme (Super Mario World) * Rolling Hills A Bowser's Castle * Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 * Fortress Boss - Super Mario Bros. 3 * King Bowser * Bowser's Galaxy Generator * Fated Battle * The Great Tower Showdown 2 * The Grand Finale Buoy Base Galaxy * Space Storm Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy * Egg Planet * Egg Planet Ver. 2 * Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme * Gusty Garden Galaxy * Theme of SMG2 * The Starship Sails * Sky Station * Melty Monster * Delfino Plaza * Delfino Plaza Ver. 2 * Ricco Harbor * Super Mario Galaxy Airships * Airship - Super Mario Bros. Style * Airship Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Castle / Boss Fortress - Super Mario World / SMB 3 * Fortress Boss - Super Mario World Daisy Circuit * Daisy Circuit * SNES Mario Circuit * Luigi Raceway * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Waluigi Pinball * Choco Mountain - Mario Kart DS * Sky Garden - Mario Kart DS * Circuit - Mario Kart Wii * Mushroom Gorge * Toad's Factory * Moonview Highway * Circuit - Mario Kart 7 * Staff Roll B - Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 7 * Mario Kart Stadium * Cloudtop Cruise * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 8 * Rainbow Road Medley * Dragon Driftway * Ice Ice Outpost * Mario Tennis / Mario Golf * Pandemonium * Title Theme - Mario Party: Island Tour * Rocket Road * World Tour * Clasic Tennis - Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Soccer - Kingdom Stadium (Night) * Baseball - Country Field (Away Team) * Menu - Mario Tennis Aces * Marina Stadium Paper Kingdom * Attack on the Koopa Bros. * Paper Mario Medley * Battle! - Paper Mario: Color Splash * Try, Try Again * Gritzy Desert * Tough Guy Alert! * This is Minion Turf! * Attack and Run! * Time's Running Out! * Mixed Up Scramble Super Bell Hill * Captain Toad Goes Forth! * Super Bell Hill * Plucky Pass Beginnings * Champion Road * The King of Pyropuff Peak * Ground Theme / Underwater Theme - Super Mario 3D Land Forest Maze * Forest Maze * Fight Against an Armed Boss * Rose Town 75m *''Donkey Kong 3 Medley'' *25m *Donkey Kong *Opening (Donkey Kong) *'Donkey Kong / Donkey Kong Jr. Medley ' *'Mario Bros.' *'Title Theme - Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars' Jungle Deeps * Jungle Level *DK Rap *DK Island Swing *Jungle Hijinx *Jungle Level Jazz Style *Jungle Level Tribal Style *Gear Getaway *Stickerbrush Symphony *'The Map Page / Bonus Level' *Ice Cave Chant *Funky's Fugue Gangplank Galleon * Gang-Plank Galleon * King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2 * Crocodile Cacophony * Battle for Storm Hill * Boss 2 - DK: Jungle Climber Mangrove Cove * Mangrove Cove * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals) * Swinger Flinger * Big Top Bop * Snakey Chantey Brinstar * Brinstar * Brinstar Ver. 2 * Brinstar Depths * Brinstar Depths Ver. 2 * Escape * Ending (Metroid) Frigate Orpheon * Tallon Overworld Depths * Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior * Norfair * Sector 1 * Multiplayer - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Vs. Parasite Queen * Vs. Parasite Queen Ver. 2 * Magmoor Caverns * Boss Battle 4 - Metroid: Samus Returns * End Results - Metroid: Samus Returns Meeting Place * Meeting Place * Meeting Place (Original) * Chase (PokePark Wii: Wonders Beyond) * Battle (Strong Pokemon) * Wish Park * Chase (PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond) * Battle (PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond) Pokemon Center * Poke Mart * Pokemon Center Spear Pillar * Battle! (Dialga/Palkia) / Spear Pillar * Battle! (Team Galactic) * Battle! (Champion) / Champion Cynthia * Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Diamond/Pearl) * Battle! (Reshiram/Zekrom) * N's Castle Medley * Battle! Lorekeeper Zinnia * Battle! (Steven) * Route 10 * Route 23 Prism Tower * Battle! (Elite Four) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y) * Lumiose City * Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y) * Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y) * Battle! (Team Flare) * Battle! (Champion) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y) New Pork City * Back Beat Battle * Porky's Theme * Unfounded Revenge / Smshing Song of Praise * You Call This a Utopia?! * Mother 3 Love Theme * Humoresque of a Little Dog * Snowman Mute City * Mute City * Mute City Ver. 2 * Mute City Ver. 3 * Mute City (SNES) * Big Blue * Big Blue Ver. 2 * F-ZERO Medley Summit * Ice Climber Medley * Ice Climber * Icicle Mountain * Clu Clu Land Duma Tower * Stairway of Delight * Lord of a Dead Empire * The Scions' Dance in Purgatory * What Lies at the End * Twilight of the Gods * The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) * Fódlan Skies Flat Zone X * Flat Zone X * Flat Zone 2 * Flat Zone Skyworld * Title Theme - Kid Icarus * Underworld * Overworld * Kid Icarus Original Medley Town and City * Title (Animal Crossing) * Title (Animal Crossing) Ver. 2 * Title (Animal Crossing: Wild World) * Go K.K Rider! * 2:00 a.m. * House Preview * Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store * The Roost * Plaza / Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World) * Title (Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer) Lighthouse * Title (Animal Crossing New Leaf) * Tour (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Kapp'n's Song * Tortimer Island Medley * Outdoors at 7 p.m. (Sunny) / Main Street * Bubblegum K.K. Gear Fortress * Title Theme (Mega Man II) * Gear Fortress Stage * Main Title - Mega Man 11 * Cut Man Stage * Guts Man Stage * Ice Man Stage * Bomb Man Stage * Fire Man Stage * Mega Man Retro Medley * Mega Man 2 Medley * Metal Man Stage * Air Man Stage * Quick Man Stage * Crash Man Stage * Flash Man Stage * Wood Man Stage * Mega Man 2 Retro Medley * Hard Man Stage * Top Man Stage * Snake Man Stage * Spark Man Stage * Shadow Man Stage * Mega Man 3 Retro Medley * Mega Man 4 Medley * Gravity Man Stage * Napalm Man Stage * Dark Man Stage * Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley * Flash in the Dark * We're the Robots * Opening Stage (Mega Man X) * X vs ZERO * Theme of Zero (Mega Man X) * Departure (Mythos) * Esperanto (Mythos) * Shooting Star Wuhu Island * Title Theme - Wii Sports * Wii Sports Series Medley * Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports) * Tennis - Training * Baseball - Training * Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort) * Wii Sports Resort * Wii Sports Resort Ver. 2 * Light Plane * Light Plane (Vocal Mix) * Pedal Glider * Turbo Jet * Afternoon on the Island * Afternoon on the Island Ver. 2 Boxing Ring * Head to Head Fight * Jogging/Countdown * Minor Circuit (Original) * Minor Circuit * Title (Punch-Out!!) * World Circuit Theme Gaur Plain * The End Lies Ahead * Gaur Plain * Gaur Plain (Night) * You Will Know Our Names * Xenoblade Chronicles Medley * An Obstacle in Our Path - Xenoblade Chronicles * Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles * Mechanical Rhythm * Crisis * Engage the Enemy * Riki the Legendary Hero * Unfinished Battle BLADE Tower *''Theme X'' *Uncontrollable * Black Tar Gormott Province * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley * Gormott * Gormott (Night) * Battle!! - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 * Battle!! - Torna, the Golden Country * Exploration * Still, Move Forward! * You Will Recall Our Names * Those Who Stand Against Our Path * Incoming! * Monster Surprised You * Bringer of Chaos! * Counterattack * A Nopon's Life * Drifting Souls (Instrumental) Duck Hunt * Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley Medley * Duck Hunt Medley * Duck Hunt Medley Ver. 2 Dracula's Castle * Gradius Medley * Bloody Tears / Monster Dance * Vampire Killer * Lost Painting * Divine Bloodlines * Out of Time * Starker - Wicked Child * Aquarius * Awake * Lament of Innocence * Cross Your Heart * Beginning * Iron-Blue Intention * Dance of Gold * Vampire Killer (Original) * Dwelling of Doom * Nothing to Lose * Dracula's Castle * Dance of Illusions * Simon's Theme (The Arcade) * Ruined Castle Gallery * Black Night * Can't Wait Until Night * Simon Belmont Theme * Slash * Mad Forest * The Tragic Prince * Crash in the Dark Night * Ripped Silence * Hail from the Past * Jail of Jewel * Twilight Stigmata * Jet Black Wings * Go! Getsu Fuma Casino of Envy * Life Will Change * Life Will Change (Instrumental) * Last Surprise * Beneath the Mask * The Spirit * Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There * Rivers In the Desert * Our Beginning * Blooming Villain * Will Power * Colors Flying High * Road Less Taken * Reach Out To The Truth * I'll Face Myself * Like a Dream Come True * Time To Make History * Mass Destruction * The Battle for Everyone's Souls * Burn My Dread * Heartful Cry * Aria of the Soul * Xeno, the King of Beasts * Battlefield - The First Battle Welgaia * Beat the Angel * Fatalize * Fighting of the Spirit * The Wise One * Cutting Off the Dark Ambitions * Tenacity * When Determination Strikes * A Once-in-a-Lifetime Duel * Fury Sparks * Sword-Drawing! Grind! * Mad Dance * Impatient Sword PictoChat 3 * PictoChat * Balloon Fight Medley * Balloon Trip * Balloon Trip Ver. 2 * Stack-Up / Gyromite * Wii Shop Channel * Mii Channel * Mii Plaza * Find Mii / Find Mii II Medley * Save the World, Heroes! * Dark Lord * Title Theme - Nintendo Land * Nintendo Land Medley * Final Results - Wii Party U * Title Theme - NES Remix 2 * Title Theme - Nintendo Badge Arcade * Arcade Bunny's Theme * Tetris 99 * The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley * Douchuumen - The Mysterious Murasame Castle * Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon) * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! * Menu (Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!) * Title Theme - Big Brain Academy * Style Savvy: Trendsetters * Pop Fashion Show * Ring a Ding * Shin Onigashima Medley * Yūyūki Medley * Tunnel Scene - X * Tunnel Scene - X-Scape * Culdcept * Revolt -Striving for Hope-''' * '''Worthy Rival Battle * Bathtime Theme * Bathtime Theme Ver. 2 * Bathtime Theme (Vocal Mix) * Personal Trainer: Cooking * Glory of Heracles * PERFORMANCE * Filled with Hope * Boss 1 - Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword * Frontier Battle * Garage * Dawn in the Desert * Struggle Against Chaos * Noisy Notebook * Swan Lesson * Tomorrow's Passion Excitebikes * Mach Rider Ver. 2 * Mach Rider * Excitebike Arena * Excite Truck * Title Theme - 3D Hot Rally Runbow * Karate Man (Struck by the Rain) * A Scroll in the Park * Two Feet and a Heartbeat * Sand in My Shorts * O, Satura! * Lockstep * Blue Birds * Monkey Watch * Fruit Basket * Tetris: Type B * The Valedictory Elegy * Attack - Soma Bringer * Marionation Gear * ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 100! * Jergingha: Planet Destruction Form * Trouble Breweing II * Welcome Center * Battle Start - Fossil Fighters: Frontier * SUNSHINE COASTLINE Kuken Island * Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness and the Secret Hideout Medley * Kalma * Disorder in order * Rabbit & Crow * Spring Wind Skylark * Sand Dragon Battle * Breakthrough * Yesterday's Opponents are Today's Ingredients * Terminus for Meruru * GO GO TOTORI * Flash Frost * Roar of Delirium * Disruptor * Criss Cross * Carmine * Ferocious Drive * A Gale * The Day of Fate's Return * Wolf King * The Sad Vampire * Snow and Memories * Lucia